


Confusion

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [10]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mochida Satoshi mention, Shinohara Seiko mention, Shishido Yui mention, Suzumoto Mayu mention, i was a coward, slightly ooc shig, still not real morishiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Sakutaro is observant. He's not particularly good with people. KIshinuma Yoshiki is an infuriating disturbance to these two facts.





	Confusion

Kishinuma Yoshiki was a catch.

At least, according to Morishige. Not like that, of course, but it was something he had simply noted. It was normal for the raven-haired student to observe his classmates in a typical sort of fashion, and he'd picked up a lot from that. 

But the thing with Kishinuma was that he was just... weird. Mister Delinquent who was there one minute, causing trouble and annoying the hell out of the class rep, and then gone the next. Completely disappeared. It happened often. He was usually on the roof, as Sakutaro had sussed, but on the occasion where Mochida had gone looking for him with no such luck, the blond would turn up stating he'd gone for a walk. And he was lazy as hell, but whenever Yui-sensei asked him to do something for her - delivery or similar tasks - he seemed to do it without complaint. And possibly what bugged Sakutaro the most was his personality in general. He couldn't figure it out. Because Kishinuma always seemed like this confident guy who was kind of an asshole and didn't have a care in the world, but when he didn't like something he would just walk away and become... less. 

He was almost a quiet person. But Kishinuma wasn't around long enough at a time for Sakutaro to make a judgement. It seemed like a ridiculous thought at the beginning, but it was as if he was slightly introverted. Kishinuma Yoshiki, of all people. And rather pessimistic, too. Sakutaro simply tolerated the boy, but he didn't tire of the sarcastic comments and dry sense of humour his friend (if even that) seemed to obtain. It took several months to figure out that they probably didn't get along because of their similarities. He knew that he was a cold, closed person himself and didn't tolerate people challenging him, but was rather hypocritical and would often point out the faults others have made. Kishinuma was the same, so when the two boys brushed shoulders it quickly became a problem.

As much as he kind-of-but-not-really hated him, Sakutaro was interested by Kishinuma. Just slightly, because he didn't like Kishinuma very much at all, in fact he'd rather not speak to him most of the time, but he was an interesting person. Unpredictable. That almost terrified the boy, because he was usually organised and liked to plan things out, and often knew what people were like and how things would go in his exams, but he could never work out Kishinuma. It was probably because social interaction wasn't his strongest ability - he had discovered a long time ago that he wasn't a very likeable person. But at first sight, Kishinuma seemed not to hate the boy as much as to leave him getting beaten up by a senior, which confused Sakutaro because he was a stranger and Kishinuma, as he now noted, wasn't really the type to help people out. But he had a sense of humanity, even when he didn't know who Sakutaro was, and Sakutaro was grateful for that. He wasn't like that.

He'd also figured out that Kishinuma had quite possibly the strangest laugh he'd ever heard. That was recent - after class when Shinohara was teasing Mochida, who then proceeded to trip over his own feet when backing away from Shinohara and landing at Yui-sensei's feet (head directed up her skirt) in the process. Everyone else was too distracted by that to notice the way that Kishinuma was guffawing like an old witch, or to realise that Kishinuma didn't really laugh properly very often, and therefore note that his laugh was one of the purest things ever heard by anyone. If they weren't all laughing, they would have noticed that.

Therefore, it was natural that Sakutaro got nervous when Kishinuma was addressing him, because he was unpredictable, and unpredictable made Sakutaro uneasy. And of course he would go on to try and concentrate on Kishinuma's actions more often because he didn't like being around people that he didn't understand in the slightest bit, and he wanted to get to know the boy without directly addressing the subject. Sure, Mayu had called him out a couple of times on his strange behaviour and staring habits, but all he had to do was briefly answer that he was simply making an observation and that was that, because she wouldn't understand even though Sakutaro wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Yet, Sakutaro still didn't know a lot about him until he'd had a walk around the school at lunch and found the blond sitting on a wall around the back of the furthest building, surrounded by nothing but walls and in complete isolation. He didn't look too happy to see him, either.

"Dammit."

"What is it?"

"This is supposed to be where you can't see me," Kishinuma scowled at him. "Now I have to find somewhere else to clear my head."

"Sorry," Sakutaro mumbled, because he wasn't expecting to find anyone back here - why would he - and he'd been caught off guard and just didn't know what else to say. And then he collected himself. "This is a public area for students. You can't expect yourself to be invisible. Or maybe you believe stuff like that?" His remark earned a groan from Kishinuma.

"Only you, Morishige, would bother to come back round here. Even the crackheads have other places to be."

"What are you doing?" 

"... Nothing."

"Yeah, but why are you back here?" It wasn't like Sakutaro to question his friend out loud, but his curiosity had eventually gotten the better of him.

"Because I wanted to do nothing." It wasn't making sense to him. He never understood what Kishinuma was saying. It was like he was speaking a different language.

"Yes, but--"

"Are you so thick that I need to spell it out?" The taller boy's blank stare gave his answer away. "If anyone finds me, they always drag me back inside to do something, or question me or some shit like that. Especially Satoshi. I'm gonna have to go up into the air vents at some point," he grumbled.

"I won't tell anyone you were here," Sakutaro replied automatically, confusing the blond.

"... Okay?" It would be easier for him. "Thanks."

Yoshiki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Morishige sat down beside him. 

"Feeling sociable today, Morishige?" He mocked the younger boy.

"You're feeling unsociable, I assume. Full of snarky comments," he retorted. How immature of Morishige. He wasn't supposed to act like this. For a second, a smirk appeared on Yoshiki's face. The irony of an actor out of character. 

It was silent for a couple of seconds before he realised he hadn't spoken again, so he just hummed in reply. He saw Morishige shifting about out of the corner of his eye beside him.

"Not used to crashing on walls, Mr. Sophisticate?" An eye roll followed Yoshiki's remark when he finally faced the boy. He had moved closer - usually way too close for Yoshiki's liking. "Weirdo." Morishige let out a huff of disbelief.

"Weird? You think I'm weird?"

"Jeez, calm down, man!" He put his arms up in defence.

"I am calm. And you're the strange one." Yoshiki noticed the unsettled look on Morishige's face.

"Uh, no. I know I'm not normal, but man do you stick out!" He was fully aware he had started an argument, and had every intention of winning it. "You can't call me out and then do the exact same thing, you hypocrite!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing this morning." His words blew right past Yoshiki.

"Shut up! I'm not that strange. You're the one walking about like you're better than everyone else and judging people under your breath because you don't have the social capacity to understand their personalities! That's strange!"

"Stop yelling in my ear, Kishinuma," Morishige said quietly. Yoshiki stopped abruptly, waiting for his defence, but it never came. Instead, the two were struck in an awkward silence.

"You're not even defending yourself."

"Why should I? You were right." ...

"...And you're stuck-up and - and you don't think before you speak..." Yoshiki gradually trailed off. "Damn."

"You might find-" Morishige locked eyes with him, "-that we have some similar traits." The shorter boy sat in an awestruck silence. It wasn't that hard to believe. But he couldn't think. He couldn't think because Morishige had a really intimidating glare that made him feel nervous and Yoshiki didn't like when people made him nervous because it confused him. 

So he just sat there, staring into Morishige's ivy-coloured eyes and not even comprehending what he had actually said. 

"I'm amazed. It takes a lot to shut you up," said boy remarked. Yoshiki decided to give up on his image.

"I don't understand a single thing about you, Morishige Sakutaro. It was getting on my nerves... sorry."

"I don't know if you were aware or not, but you said 'social capacity' at one point. I'm impressed."

"I--" Morishige hadn't even responded to his apology. Yoshiki said sorry, and Morishige ignored him. "Okay, time's up. Get off my wall, glasses."

"I didn't realise you owned this wall." Much to Yoshiki's annoyance, he didn't budge.

"Fine." With that, he tried to shove Morishige away from him, which should have been easy had they not been sitting so close that Yoshiki couldn't get his arm in a position to do so. He simply tried to use his other arm instead whilst pushing all of his weight on Morishige, who snorted with amusement. "Lovely."

"I'm not that heavy, Kishinuma."

Eventually Yoshiki gave up and groaned into Morishige's neck - he was almost sitting on top of the taller boy now. He hoped Morishige was innocent enough not to notice that Yoshiki's lips were literally pressing on his neck and this could be viewed very differently by anyone who could pass by. At the same time, he didn't really want to move because the shoulder of Morshige's gukuran(?) was padded and comfortable for someone who had been working late the night before and therefore was rather lethargic.

"I'm tired," he mumbled as some sort of an excuse not to move when the situation had had enough time to settle in. Morishige laughed lightly - probably the thousandth time Yoshiki had deemed his behaviour out of the ordinary today - but didn't show signs of moving either.

But more often then not after that day, Morishige would stumble across Yoshiki sitting on the wall on the occasional walk he took back there (on purpose now, of course), and sometimes Yoshiki would retreat to his wall and find Morishige already sitting there. Neither boy could move the other, and unfortunately they had grown fond of the same spot on the wall, resulting in several territory arguments before they agreed to share it. It probably did look questionable from a distance when the moody actor's forehead was right against the side of the so-called delinquents's skull - who had shamelessly taken to resting his head on Morishige's shoulder now - but both kept quiet and never questioned it. That, ultimately, resulted in many scenarios over the year where the boys would sit far too close to each other, drinking in each other's company and the silence that they found so much comfort in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this foreshadowed that analysis thing I wrote for Amino that I played off as platonic. I wonder when I'll develop the skill to write from perspectives of people with personalities that don't match my own. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
